The Bunker Movie/ Transcript
This is a transcript to The Bunker Movie which airs August 3 2012 based on The Bunker Series. Part 1: The Vault (black screen appears while the sound of Thunder Storms appear, setting takes place on a deserted island with The Bunker Gang there to find out how to end the war) (A Pirate Ship flies towards the island with the Bunker inside it) ACF: Okie, Were on our way the vault is just up ahead. Bob: Nice to know that we can finally end this war. Buttercup: Okay guys, lets do this. (Buttercup reads the map to find out were the Vault is) Jondanger23:Okay! Buttercup: (reads map) Okay, then vault should be up this mountain. (everyone splits up to get to the vault) *Bob: Gear? Check. Map? Check. Snacks? Check. Baths? Check. Walkie Talkies? Check. Lets do this. (turns on walkie talkie) ACF: (on walkie talkie) Here. MP: (on walkie talkie) Here. Kh2: (on walkie talkie) Here. TS: (on walkie talkie) Here. Alt: (on walkie talkie) Here, And Everyone else is too. Bob:Okay what do we do now? ACF: Grab that harness and get down to the vault as close as you can. Bob: (puts a harness on) Okay got it. (goes down to the vault) (Justin Beiber and the Have a laugh teens vault is coming) Faves:They're here! Moonsnail:Got it! *throws cookies at the teens* ACF:Bob hurry! Miley Cyrus:Ya'll how der' we gut' dem' bunkah membahs? Justin Beiber:Easy. *whistles* Giant Monster: *Comes out* Rawr... Justin Beiber:Good Girl. *throws Monster a steak* Now Unscrew the Screws from that vault. Giant Monster: *throws out screws with bare hands* Bob:Oh no! *grabs onto Vault* ACF:Bob get out of there! Bob: *falls off vault and falls off the cliff that the vault is located* Aaaaahh!! *thuds on ground* Man, that hurt. ACF:Bob! D: MP:We have worse problems. (Giant Monster grabs ACF, MP, KH, TS, Alt, ML123, Lego, Cawp and Faves) Giant Monster: (roars loudly) ACF:Bob help us! Bob:Okay.. *gets up but is still hurt* ... *cliff begins to break and Bob falls off* Aaaaah!! Faves:Bob! Bob! Kh2:Were done... (Giant Monster moves the users she grabbed closer to her mouth) Everyone:Aaaaaahhh!!!!! Bob:No!! (falls to doom) ACF: Bob? ....BOB?! Oh god no. NO NO NO. Narrator: How did this happen you ask? Why are the gang going to get eaten a Monster? Why is Bob falling to his doom? Why is Justin Beiber at this deserted island? We'll answer it all. Part 2: It was just a normal day (Sun comes and shines at ACF's room) ACF: (yawns) I think I hear a song coming on. MP76: (walks in) (Singing) Teen shows they're really bad, they make us really, really mad... ACF: (gets out bed) (Singing) But we have found a special place its got a silver pot and golden vase. Yakko: (jumps out Bunk Bed) (Singing) We are brave and we won't cry, and will never ever, ever die. Kh2: (walks in room as well) (Singing) Were staying here until we beat the war...we've got lots of food now lets go shut the door. (closes ACF's room window to be safe) Everyone: (The Entire Bunker runs to ACF's room) Everyone: (singing) And don't forget we have a name, but we don't have any fortune or fame. Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, Us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. (Everyone sings again) Everyone:Were called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end,the Bunker oh yeah the Bunker friends until the end.We'll teach that Justin Beiber a lesson now and then.. Complienscreator:(Singing) And remember also..that I stole the big ben! Geapora:(singing) Ben.... Everyone:Were called the Bunker,were the best fighting to the test,were gonna do our best with..The Bunker. (music stops) ACF:Bob, what day is it again? Bob: (sigh) Another day of going into war with those evil teens. ACF: Sometimes I wished the war didn't start... (blimp comes out from the sky) Ratchet: That looks like one of Justin Beiber's "Beiber Blimps" ACF: Ratchet's Right, we better suit up and fight him. Justin Beiber: (turns on microphone) Hello? Its this thing on? Hello! I'm Back Baby! Kh2: You left? Justin Beiber:NO, but I am here to destroy you like I always do. (everyone climbs up onto the roof) Kh2: You won't get away with this! Crash read for a Wumpa Charge? Crash: (speaks in high pitched gibberish language) Kh2: Okay.. Everyone: ..... Kh2:I speak Bandicoot. ACF: WHAT TIME IS IT? Finn: ADVEN- ACF: NO. It's.... Crash: (puts a bunch of wumpa fruits in mouth) Coco: Ready big brother? Crash: (spits wumpa fruit at blimp) Kh2: Wait to go Crash. Crash: (speaks in high pitched gibberish launguage) Kh2: Arnold break the Blimp! Arnold the Monster: (punches a hole in the blimb) Justin Beiber:Ha! Didn't work >:) CC00: Try my Blimp Popper 4200! It's guarenteed to work! Moon snail:I KNOW! Watch and learn...*Floats up to blimp and eats pilot of it* J.B:NO NOT THE PILOT! (Blimp crashes) Kh2: Yeah, we did it >:) (blimp flies back up) Selena Gomez: Its not over until you little babies cry!! (starts shooting bombs at everyone) Dot: Duck in Cover!!! Moon snail:*Inhales bombs* *inflates from insides and deflates* Everyone:*are still ducking* ACF: Hmm... *stops ducking, gets out phone, and dials a number* HEllo? ohai. Y'know what to do. *hangs up, and grabs a remote out of her non-exsistant pockets* *waits a minute* (a small bomb falls onto the blimp) Selena Gomez: Ha? THAT'S suppose to stop us? ACF: Yes. (puts on sunglasses) (presses button on remote) Bomb: WTF *explodes* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA (blimp crashes) ACF: Oh Operation: KABOOM!. You never cease to amaze me with your epic-ness. (blimp comes back) Justin Beiber: Ha Ha! Were still alive!! Bob: But how? Selena Gomez: Emergency Blimp, DUH! Gaepora: Leave these children alone Justin! Now!!! Justin Beiber: ........ Selena Gomez: ...... Justin Beiber: Fine Have it your way >:l (flies blimp into the air) Clank: Thank you Gaepora, your truly the wisest of them all. Justin Beiber: We shall return!!! (starts flying away) Gaepora: Everyone, meet me in the Living Room. I have to talk to you about something. (walks into the living room) Bob: Okay... (everyone walks in) Part 3: We Must End It Now... (Everyone sits down in the living room) ML123: What did you wanna talk about? Gaepora: Okay so you all know why the war started right? Bob: I do, because the teens were worried about losing they're fame. Gaepora: Correct. Things that have been happening with those teens are getting far too out of control, its dangerous and If we don't stop them the world may come to and end. Bubbles: (gasp) Gaepora: We need to somehow find a way to end the war, before Justin Beiber destroys Planet Earth. Bob: So any ideas of how we can end the war. Gaepora: Were all gonna take turns jumping into a volcano so the sages of heaven can tell us how to end the war, we'll all die but- Bob: No! No! No! ''Any ideas were we stay alive? Gaepora: Hmmmm...? Answer Island. ACF: What's that? Gaepora: And Island that tells all the worlds answers. Bob: That could take months, we need to end the war now! Are you sure those are the only two options. Gaepora: .....Yes.... Bob: (sigh) Okay lets go to this Island. Phineas: Don't worry, Ferb and I can build a portal to that island. Bob: Hmmm...let me think....''NO not enough adventure, how about we go on foot. (Kh2 drives the Random-ness Wiki Van into the Bunker) Kh2: If we turn the Bunker into a car the teens will know that were gone and try and look for us, we need to take this van instead. Besides we haven't been in here for a while. MP76: Let starts packing. (meanwhile at Justin Beiber's lair) Justin Beiber: Heh Heh Heh! Victoria Justice: What's wrong Justy. Justin Beiber: I told you to stop calling me "Justy" >:l Victoria Justice: Fine, but I heard the brats are trying to end the war. Justin Beiber: Oh they're trying to end the war how nice :) (drinks tea) ....... (spits tea out) YOU SAID WHAT??!! Victoria Justice: Ummm...the brats are trying to end this war. Justin Beiber: Not on my watch they aren't. What else did you hear? Victoria Justice: Ummm...the old man who always takes a bath said they're going to some island that will help them find the answers. Justin Beiber: Oh they're going to an island how nice :) (drinks tea) ...... (spits out tea again)'' Wait What??!! '' (back at the van...) Moon snail:How much longer is this trip ACF: idk. Hope it's not TOO long. I have to go stop 10FCA from getting into my chocolate stash. Everyone else: ..... ACF: What? I have to. Kh2: What road trip. Your dreaming. ACF: No I'm not. Kh2: In real life I can't do this. (pops head off) ACF: Wait a minute..were dreaming? Kh2: Yes, your all safe in the Bunker. Justin Beiber: (turns into fire) You will never end the war!! I win forever!! (ACF wakes up) ACF: Oh I guess it was a dream. Bob: What was a dream. ACF: Oh I had a dream we already took off on the road trip. Bob: Not yet, I still have socks to fold. ACF: You don't even wear socks. Bob: They're for my sock puppets. Dot: In you're dream we already took off? ACF: Yeah. Dot: In my dream, we did too and you said you have to hide your chocolate stash. Wakko: Wow that's weird. I had the same dream with the chocolate stash and everything. Yakko: This is getting weirder so did I. Bob: And come to think of it, I had the same dream. Yakko: Are we ready to hit the road. Bob: Not yet, we still have plenty of packing to do. Moon snail:*Is still deflated* Flametail:I'll get it.*Inflates MS* Moon Snail:Thank you. Kh2: (yawns) ..... (walks into ACF's room and sips hot chocolate) Aaaah.. Gaepora: I guess you all are ready to find that deserted islands. Bob: Yeah, just one thing. Oh Prof. Wright! CC00: (walks in room) You called? Bob: Do you still have that revive potion. CC00: Yeah. (gives it to Bob) Bob: Thanks. (revives Finn the Human) Gaepora: I'll give you guys 2 hours to get everything you need ready. 2 Hours Later '' (in the Bunker's Garage) Gaepora: I assume your all ready? ACF:Yes. Kh2: Incase something bad happens, I want everyone in this Bunker to take a wayfinder I made. Kairi & Aqua: How Original.... Kh2: Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection. Everyone: ......... Bob: Everyone in the Van! (everyone takes a wayfinder and gets into the van) Kh2: (gets in the drivers seat) ML123: (sits in passenger seat) Wait Dude, you don't have a license. Kh2: You don't need a license to drive a van made from a kid. *Inserts key and drives* Moch:Wait, did we forget somebody? KLh2:No, we're fine. Kh2: (starts car up) ....... Crunch: Are we there yet? Kh2: I didn't even get onto the road. Crunch: OH..... Kh2: (starts driving to the road) Gretchen: How is a van going to get us to a deserted island. Kh2: Lets just worry about getting onto the road. Part 4: ''The Adventure Begins (In Justin Beiber's Evil Lair he is watching The Bunker on his giant screen TV) Justin Beiber: They're setting out on they're adventure finally. Selena Gomez: So when do we come in? Justin Beiber: Soon...my friend...soon.... Miley Cyrus: Ya'll how soon... Justin Beiber: I said SOON!!!! Selena Gomez: I'll tell that lowzy pilot to fire up the private jet. Justin Beiber: Okay... (Meanwhile with the Bunker) Kh2: (driving the van) Doofensmirtz: Are we there already? Kh2: Not really. We've only been driving for 5 minutes now. Bubbles: (looking out window with Octi in her hand) (van still driving) Bubbles: (accidentally drops octi in a dangerous forest) Kh2: What happen? Bubbles: Octi fell into that dangerous forest. I'm gonna go get her. ACF: Bubbles! Its too dangerous in there even for you. Bubbles: It will only take 2 minutes. (goes into forest) ( 3 minutes later) Pinkie Pie: Its been 3 minutes, and she's still there. Spike: Were gonna need to go in there and get her. Kh2: I'm gonna get out the blasters. ML123 mind taking the wheel? ML123: Not at all. (starts driving into the dangerous forest) Rainbow Dash: I don't know what you guys are talking about, this place isn't dangerous. She's probably talking to a squirrel or something. Wild Cheetah: (growls) Rainbow Dash: Or not! Buford: Step on it! ML123: (starts driving) Kh2: I think we lost it.... Wild Cheetah: (starts gaining on the van) Peach: Aaaaaahh!! (points at wild cheetah) Wild Cheetah: (jumps onto the van) Mordecai: What do we do. Kh2: Benson! Lend me a quarter! Benson: Why >:( Mordecai: (punches Benson) Shut up and Give him a quarter! Benson: Fine.... (gives Kh2 a quarter) Kh2: Thanks.. (puts quarter inside Benson) Benson: ''What the Heck!! ''(Gumballs start coming out of Benson) (Gumballs hit the Cheetah in the face) Kh2: Yeah! Benson: That's embarassing ._. (a bunch of crazy monkeys start chasing the van) Blossom: Lets do something!! Fafa:YIKES! MONKEYS! Twilight:MOON SNAIL! HELP- .*Sows moon's seat empty* Twilight: aw F it!*Uses horn to move monkeys away* Space Core: Spacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespace Jondanger23:Mmmm....Cake*Eats*Whoops i just made portal 2 on exestint(Maybe...) Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Movies Category:Transcript Category:Kh2cool Category:The Bunker Movie Category:The Bunker